Episode 60 (Animals Galore)
Plot Songs It's a Beautiful Lovely Wonderful Day Sunshine Friends Guppy Scout Safari Adventure Fun And Adventures Production Safari Distractions Store Teamwork Swimming At The Jungle Lagoon Trivia * The start of the episode is copied from Welcome to Mermaid Village * Leah's hair was in pigtails for the entire episode * The guppies wore the same outdoor outfits from The Lost Mermaid Village Treasure * This is the second time Zach and Leah took a shortcut with their friends Cast # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Drew Davis as Gil # Jacob Ewaniuk as Goby # Lara Jill Miller as Nonny # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Chloe Grace Moretz as Mermaid Coral # Tabitha St Germain as Ellie # Jessica Dicicco as Teddy # Shannon Chan Kent as Kathleen # Sam Vincent as Professor Animal/Hal # Scott McNeil as Joey Transcript (The episode starts off with Zach and Leah climbing up a jungle tree.They see two water drops.) * Zach: "There's the drops of water." * Leah: "Let's put them on our bubble wands." (Suddenly the tree was about to fall.) * Zach: "The tree's falling down." * Leah: "We have to get to the next tree.C'mon." (Zach and Leah grabbed two vines and swing themselves to another tree.) * Both: "Whoa.Phew." (Two hummingbirds flapped their wings.It made the tree sway.) * All: "Whoa." (They landed on two of the hummingbirds.) * Zach: "Whoa." * Leah: "Let's go." (Zach and Leah flew over the trees.) * Zach: "There you go guys." * Leah: "You're home now." (Zach and Leah are lying on a tree branch.) *Zach: "That was fun." *Leah: "Yeah.It was the same thing we did.This time in the Jungle." (Zach and Leah poured water on Parisa and Rocket's water dishes.) *Zach: "We did it guys." *Leah: "We've escaped from a tree that's falling down." *Zach: "And we took a ride on two hummingbirds." *Leah: "And we didn't spill a single drop of water." *Zach: "I wonder what else we'll do." *Leah: "We can go fishing for an adventure." *Zach: "That would be awesome." (Suddenly the picnic table turned into a dreamboat.Zach and Leah are now in their bathing suits.) *Both: (Gasps)"Wow.Whoa." (They flew on their boat.Their boat landed on the water.) *Zach: "Nothing like an open sea." *Leah: "This is so amazing." (Their boat floats on the sea.The guppies came with their boat.They wore bathing suits just like Zach and Leah.) *Leah: "Wow." *Both: "Molly." *Molly: "Ahoy Leah.Ahoy Zach.Nice day huh." *Both: "Yeah." *Gil: "We're out fishing." *Goby: "We're using fruit as bait." *Nonny: "I can't believe we're using fruit as bait." *Molly: "I know.It took me three wishes for us to get ready." *Deema: "Whoa.I caught something on my line.I wonder what I got.It must be a.Huh.Where'd it go." *Mermaid Coral: "Wow.Is this fruit." *All: "Mermaid Coral." *Mermaid Coral: "Hey guys.Long time no see.It's so good to see you guys again." *Oona: "You're so far away from Mermaid Village." *Gil: "What are you doing here." *Mermaid Coral: "I've got something amazing to show you all.Follow me." (They followed Mermaid Coral.They soon discover an island.) *Mermaid Coral: "Guppies.Welcome to the Island of Wildlife.Home to a lot of animals." *Zach: "Wow." *Leah: "So cool." *All: "Whoa.Wow." *Mermaid Coral: "Isn't it really amazing." *Molly: "I could be here all day seeing everything." *Mermaid Coral: "This is fun.Huh." (An elephant soaked the Guppies.) *Deema: "Good thing I got my parasol." *Glimmer: "The island of Wildlife is so so so pretty." *Chloe: "I agree." *Molly: "I really want to go on a Safari." *Mermaid Coral: "I know we'll have a fintastic time of our lives.Better get packing." *All: "Hooray.Let's go." (Song: A Guppy Scout Safari.) *Mermaid Coral: (Sings)"We're packing to go on a Safari.A Safari with one and all.So pack up your gear and put it in here.We're gonna have a ball." *Molly: (Sings)"So let's go on a Guppy Scout Safari.Pack up your things and come along with me." *Zach: (Sings)"Pack up the tent nice and tight.So when we sleep the bugs won't bite." *Leah: (Sings)"And don't forget our sleeping bags to keep us warm all night." *Mermaid Coral: (Sings)"We'll need a light for nighty night.Water and food to have a bite." *Molly: (Sings)"Picnic plates Saucers and Cups.Get them together let's pack them all up." *All: (Sings)"Let's go on a Guppy Scout Safari.Pack up your things and come along with me." *Glimmer: (Sings)"Let's bring heavy clothes to stay warm on a chilly night." *Chloe: (Sings)"And for hot days we'll need clothes that are nice and light." *Mermaid Coral: (Speaks)"Great job Leah.That's it Zach." *Molly: (Sings)"So pack everything you need but leave your smiles out.Cuz when we're on a Safari Fun is what it's all about." *All: (Sings)Bugs what it's about." *Molly: (Speaks)"Bug spray and sunscreen.Thanks for the reminder." *All: (Sings)"Let's go on a Guppy Scout Safari.Pack up your things and come along with me.Let's go on a Guppy Scout Safari.Pack up your things and come along with me.Pack up your things and come along with me." (Song ends.The guppies are now wearing their normal outfits.) *All: "Hooray." *Mermaid Coral: "C'mon.This'll be a fun adventure." (They swam to the lake.They got soaked by the elephant again.) *Molly: "This is fun." *Oona: "Whoa." *Nonny: "A gorilla." *Molly: "Yikes." *Goby: "Whoa.Look at that rhino." *Deema: "Wow." *Gil: "Cool." *Mermaid Coral: "Look at those monkeys." *Zach: "Whoa." *Leah: "Yikes." *Molly: "This is fun." *Zach: "So awesome." *Leah: "It's Pawesome." *Glimmer: "The island of wildlife is great." *Chloe: "You never know what you'll see." (A mermaid peeks out from the waterfall.) *Ellie: "Hi." *Leah: "Uh hello." *Mermaid Coral: "I forgot to introduce you guys to my siblings." *All: "Your siblings?" *Mermaid Coral: "Guppies.I like you guys to meet Ellie.Teddy and Kathleen." *Ellie: "Hey guys." *Teddy: "How's it going." *Kathleen: "Nice to meet you all." *Ellie: "What's going on Mermaid Coral." *Mermaid Coral: "We've just met a lot of animals.This place is called the Island of Wildlife." *Molly: "It has gorillas." *Oona: "So scary." *Nonny: "Yeah." *Goby: "Rhinos." *Deema: "Something tells me they need glasses." *Gil: "I agree." *Mermaid Coral: "And many more.The Island Of Wildlife is a magical place." (Meanwhile a mermaid in a lizard suit was looking at the animals.) *Professor Animal: "Would you look at these animals.They're really intense.I really want their personalities.Time to use a potion.Animals with personalities and bring them all to me." (The personalities on the animals had disappeared.) *Mermaid Coral: "What happened." *Molly: "It looks like the personalities had disappeared." *Zach: "We gotta find out what happened to the personalities and bring them back." *Leah: "How can we possibly do that." *Gil: "The Magic Crystal Ball might find out what happen to the Animals's personalities." *Molly: "Do your thing Genies." (They made the Magic Crystal Ball appear.) *Deema: "Magic Crystal Ball." *Goby: "What happened and where did the Animals's personalities have gone to." *Gil: "And show us all." (They found the animals's personalities in a glass ball.) *Zach: "Whoa." *Leah: "Who in the world is that." *Mermaid Coral: "That's Professor Animal.He must've sucked up the Animals's personalities." *Oona: "We gotta get them back." *Nonny: "Let's go on a safari." *Ellie: "What's a Safari." *Mermaid Coral: "It's when you discover animals.Today we're going on an adventure on the Island of Wildlife." *Molly: "But first.Before we go.We gotta put on our outdoor outfits first.It's important to look the part.Especially when you're on a Safari." *Gil: "That's right.Let's get ready." *Molly: "Genies.Our outdoor outfits please." *Genies: "Coming right up." (The Genies made the guppies's outdoor outfits appear.) *Molly: "Thanks Genies." *Deema: "What are we waiting for." *Mermaid Coral: "To the Guppy Flyer." (They swam to the Guppy Flyer.) *Molly: "This'll be fun." *Gil: "Hey I have an idea Mermaid Coral.Why Don'y your siblings join us on a new adventure." *Oona: "Yeah.They'll have a fintastic time." *Mermaid Coral: "Oh Yeah.I'll have to ask my siblings.Hey guys.You guys want to join us on a Safari.Seeing in different ways,Sniffing all the beautiful tropical flowers,Having a lot of fun.So what do you say guys." *Ellie: "Alright." *Teddy: "Sounds good." *Kathleen: "Okay." *Molly: "Then climb aboard guys." *Mermaid Coral: "Yeah.We gotta get those personalities back to the animals." *Glimmer: "Alright." *Chloe: "Let's go." (Ellie,Teddy and Kathleen gets in the Guppy Flyer.They got out their things and began doing activities.) *Zach: "Good thinking Gil." *Leah: "Yeah.I'm glad Mermaid Coral's Siblings are coming with us." *Gil: "It's like they always say.When it comes to a Safari.I get pretty excited." *Oona: "Speaking of being excited we'd better get to Professor Animal's Lair and get those personalities back to the animals.C'mon." *Mermaid Coral: "Let's go." (Molly and Mermaid Coral gets in the Guppy Flyer.) *Molly: "Don't you just love getting ready for a Safari and heading out on a summer adventure." *Mermaid Coral: "I do.I do.I do." *Molly: "But right now.It's time to buckle up for this adventure." (The guppies fasten their seat belts.) *Molly: "Flick the fly mode." *Leah: (Giggles). *Molly: "Isn't this fun." *All: "What are we waiting for." (They flew off to Professor Animal's Lair.) *Molly: "What a beautiful day for fun and adventures.We'll get those personalities back in no time(Giggles)." *Gil: "Time to take Professor Animal down." *Goby: "We have to get to his lair first." *Gil: "I know." *Mermaid Coral: "Uh guys.Can we make a stop.I need to top up my relaxing pool." *Molly: "Again.Seriously.You spill a lot when you're swimming about." *Mermaid Coral: "But I haven't been swimming at all.I don't know why we keep adding more water." *Gil: "Hmm.There is a puddle around my fin." *Molly: (Gasps)"Well now that you mention it.I'm feeling a little dampness over here as well." *Mermaid Coral: "Then that must be the problem.My brand new deluxe relaxing pool is leaking." *Oona: "And so is the Guppy Flyer." *All: (Gasping). (The Guppy Flyer began to spring leaks.) *Mermaid Coral: "What now.Things we're going just the way I planned and now this happens." *Molly: "Don't get your mermaid fins in a flap Mermaid Coral.There will be lots of time to pack extra for our first trip on The Island Of Wildlife." (Suddenly the Guppy Flyer swayed back and forth.) * Molly: "Whoa." * All: "Whoa.Whoa.Whoa." * Molly: "Alright Mermaid Coral.Now you can get your mermaid fins in a flap." * Mermaid Coral: "What do we do now." * Ellie: "I got it." * Zach: "You do." * Leah: "Tell us." * Ellie: "I got it.I got it.I've beat level four.Alright." (Suddenly the Guppy Flyer stopped and it began to fall.) * All: (Screaming). * Molly: "Any idea of what button I should press." * Gil: "Push the one for the brakes." (Molly pushed the brakes button but it doesn't work.) * Molly: "Nope.Not working." * Oona: "The big pillow button.For a soft landing." (Molly pressed the big pillow button but it's no use either.) * Molly: "Dear me.It's waterlogged too." * All: (Screaming). * Mermaid Coral: "Whoa.Can I remind you that my relaxing pool is not built for hard landings." * Molly: "Hold on.This might work." (Molly pushes a lever and a parachute came out.) * All: (Cheering). * Mermaid Coral: "Phew." * Molly: "Don't you love a great parachute.I do." * Mermaid Coral: "Such as it is." * Zach: "At least we're okay.But our shoes are soaked." * Leah: "Yeah.I hope we can fix your new relaxing pool." * Mermaid Coral: "We have to.We need to get those personalities back to the animals." * Molly: "Leave it to me." (Molly begin making repairs for the Guppy-Mobile.) * Kathleen: "Oh whoa.I never knew Mermaid Coral and her faithful friends Zach and Leah can do that.Like." * Molly: "I think I see the problem.A disconnected hose.I'll just shove it back in and we'll be on our way." * Gil: "But the Guppy Flyer is soaked.Will it be alright." * Molly: "Of course." (Molly tries to get it going again.But it squirts out water.) * Molly: "Right after it dries completely.In the meantime we'll continue on foot.Follow me." * Mermaid Coral: "Some adventure this turn out to be." * Molly: "C'mon Mermaid Coral.You're the one who brought us here." * Mermaid Coral: "Okay.But I don't want anything to scare me.Ya know me.I have a fear of something or someone being fierce." * Gil: "You sounded just like Zach and Leah." * Oona: "We have instincts of nature.Right guys." * All: "You said it.You bet.Of course we do." * Mermaid Coral: "Alright guys.Everyone line up in a row.Okay guys.Here we go.On a Guppy Scout Adventure.It's like you can never get bored in the great outdoors.Try saying that three times fast.Can't be done." * Molly and Deema: "Never get bored in the great outdoors." * Oona and Gil: "Never get bored in the great outdoors." * Goby and Nonny: "Never get bored in the great outdoors." * All: (Laughter). * Mermaid Coral: "Follow me guys." (They hiked on the path.Somehow Ellie,Teddy and Kathleen went off the path and went through the jungle.) * Mermaid Coral: "There's so much to see when you look all around." * Molly: "But you must look ahead first to avoid falling down." * Gil: "That's right." * Oona: "Yep." (Somehow Ellie,Teddy and Kathleen tripped over a tree root.) * Ellie: "Whoa." * Teddy: "Yikes." * Kathleen: "Whoa." * Mermaid Coral: "Uh oh.Hikers down." (They swam over to Ellie,Teddy and Kathleen.) * Mermaid Coral: "You guys okay." * Zach: "Whoa.What are themselves." * Mermaid Coral: "Tree roots.Those are what they are to hold the tree to the ground like glue." * Leah: "I guess we should watch where we're walking and going." * Mermaid Coral: "Keep a reminder in mind guys." * All: "We will.Okay.You betcha.We can do that." * Teddy: "Huh.What.Why won't my music player turn on." * Gil: "I think I found the problem alright.I think your cord came unplugged." * Teddy: "Oh right." (Teddy plugged his headphones into his music player.) * Teddy: "All good.Thank you." * Gil: "You're welcome(Giggles)." (A butterfly flew past.) * Leah: "Wow.Did you see that." * Kathleen: "See what." * Leah: "That amazing Butterfly.I think I just spotted a monarch butterfly." * Kathleen: "Friends saw monarch butterfly.Share.Cool.Amazing.Awesome." * Mermaid Coral: "But right now we gotta keep going.We have to get the personalities back to the animals and that's not a lie.Onward ho." (They continued hiking.Meanwhile At Professor Animal's lair.) * Professor Animal: "This is the life.Peace and quiet." * Joe: "Uh boss." * Hal: "Look.There's somebody who thinks you stole the personalities from the animals." * Professor Animal: "Huh.Well the guppies think they won't get there if walls are in their way." (He sended some wall boxes to slow the guppies down.Meanwhile the guppies are hiking on the trail.) * Mermaid Coral: (Sings)The twins go marching two by two. * Oona and Nonny: "Whoo-Hoo.Whoo-Hoo." * Mermaid Coral: (Sings)The twins go marching two by two. * Molly and Deema: "Whoo-Hoo.Whoo-Hoo." * All: (Sings)The twins go marching two by two. * Molly: (Sings)The little one stops to tie their shoe. * Mermaid Coral: (Sings)And they all go marching down to the ground. * All: "Together it's true." * Mermaid Coral: (Sings)The twins go marching three by three. * Gil and Oona: "Whoo-Hoo.Whoo-Hoo." * Mermaid Coral: (Sings)The twins go marching three by three. * Goby and Deema: "Whoo-Hoo.Whoo-Hoo." * All: (Sings)The twins go marching three by three. * Gil: (Sings)The handsome one stops to climb a tree. * Oona: (Giggles). * Gil: "I loved that verse." * Molly: "Oh Gilly." * All: (Laughter). * Deema: "Oh good grief." (Song ends.Mermaid Coral notice that Ellie and Kathleen are hiking except for Teddy.) * Mermaid Coral: "Hmm.If the twins go marching three by three.Can somebody please tell where Teddy have went." * Zach: "There he is." * Leah: "Way back there." (Teddy had stop and wonder what's wrong with his music player.) * Mermaid Coral: "Oh I hope nothing's wrong.Our hiking adventure is going oh so well." * Molly: "Ya think." (Molly,Deema and Mermaid Coral swam over to Teddy.) * Mermaid Coral: "What's wrong Teddy." * Teddy: "No charger.No tunes." * Mermaid Coral: "No problem.Stick with us and we'll give you plenty to listen too.How many marching twins are we up to guys.I kinda lost count." * Deema: "Three.I think." * Molly: "The handsome twin that climbs a tree." * Mermaid Coral: "Right you are guys.Let's go." * Molly: "To Professor Animal's Place." (They began following the trail.) * Mermaid Coral: (Sings)The twins go marching four by four. * All: "Whoo-Hoo.Whoo-Hoo." * Mermaid Coral: (Sings)The twins go marching four by four. * All: "Whoo-Hoo.Whoo-Hoo." (Song ends.Suddely one of the walls blocked the guppies.) * Mermaid Coral: "Uh oh guys.Be careful.It looks like Professor Animal put these walls here to slow us down." * Molly: "Too bad that I haven't had any wishes left.Then I could wish the walls to disappear." * Mermaid Coral: "Hang on Molly.Did you say disappear." * Molly: "I think I did." * Mermaid Coral: "Then this calls for some magic.Hey siblings.Watch this..You all might want to get low." (Everyone got low.) * Mermaid Coral: "Presto-Walls gonezo." (The walls disappeared.) * Molly: "That's your magic word for the walls to disappear." * Mermaid Coral: "Yep." * Zach: "Nice one Mermaid Coral." * Leah: "Nice magic word." * Mermaid Coral: "Thanks guys.But we gotta keep going.We still gotta keep going to Professor Animal's Place.This way.Come along siblings.All in a row.One two three and off we go." (They continued on the trail.) * Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures Category:Vine swinging Episodes